Wrapped Around His Fingers
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Dimana Pitch berhasil menemukan cara anti gagal untuk mengendalikan para Guardian untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan. Jack/Pitch, Sandy/Pitch, Bunny/Pitch, North/Pitch, dan friendship Tooth dan Pitch. Strictly Yaoi, no like, no read. Yang baca, enjoy! :D


**Title:** Wrapped Around His Fingers

**Summary:** Dimana Pitch berhasil menemukan cara anti gagal untuk mengendalikan para Guardian untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan.

**Pairing:** Jack/Pitch, Sandy/Pitch, Bunny/Pitch, North/Pitch, dan friendship Tooth dan Pitch.

**Rate:** T nyerempet M? Soalnya, cuman implisit banget sih, tapi kalo ada yang mau ini dipindahin, bilang aja, ya.

**Disclaimer:** Kenapa harus saia tulisin? Kan udah jelas banget nih pilem atopun bukunya bukan yang saia.

**Bacotan: **Saia ga tau ini fic datengnya gimana. Saia cuman lagi baca lirik-lirik lagu yang dulu saia tulisin di buku saia dan saia lihat 'Girlfriend'-nya Avril. Tepatnya kalimat 'wrapped around my fingers'. Dan lahirlah fic ini begitu saia inget dulu saia pernah bikin drabble dengan format mirip-mirip ini di fandom durarara! yang telah saia tinggalkan.

Sebenernya, fic ini tadi udah nyaris selese dan bisa aja saia post siang-siang, sialnya saia ketiduran dan bengun waktu harus pergi les. Jadi… ya, gitu deh. Sekarang baru bener-bener selese.

Hmm… sebenernya, lagi, ini sedikit hadiah dari saia untuk **Saint-Chimaira** yang tiada lelah nemenin saia ngobrol panjang lebar di PM dan secara sadar ga sadar membantu saia mebuat plot-plot baru dan juga untuk **Amusuk** yang setia ngikutin saia kesini dari fandom durarara! walopun waktu itu belum tahu apa itu 'Rise of The Guardians' (btw, udah nonton belum, Amu-chan?)

You guys are amazing. :D

Oh, plus. Cerita ini setting-nya mungkin beberapa tahun setelah filemnya dan anggap aja mereka udah agak-agak baikan dan... ya begitulah.

Okeh, enjoy~! XD

* * *

**Jack/Pitch****:** _Ketika Jack melupakan bahwa mereka sekarang harusnya kencan dan, Pitch tahu jika dia langsung mengingatkan Jack, Jack hanya akan mengabaikannya dan berkata bahwa dia lebih senang diam di sofa dengan Pitch menemaninya._

"Jack."

"Hm?"

"Ah… lupakan."

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja."

Jack langsung bangkit dari posisinya yang nyaman—berbaring dengan kaki terkulai di sofa dan kepala di pangkuan Pitch sambil sesekali merasakan elusan lembut dari tangan kurus si Boogeyman—dan langsung menatap wajah Pitch. "Ayolah? Kau tidak bisa membuatku penasaran dan menyuruhku melupakannya begitu saja."

"Tidak, Jack, sungguh. Yang tadi akan kukatakan hanya sepotong hal bodoh yang tiba-tiba lewat. Lupakan saja."

"Pitch…" geram Jack sambil mencengkram kerah jubah Pitch dan sedikit membukanya, menunjukkan lebih banyak lagi kulit abu pucat yang nyaris tidak bercela kalau bukan karena beberapa bekas gigitan berwarna merah keunguan mewarnainya. Dia menunduk dan mulai mebuat bekas-bekas baru di atas kulit itu.

"Jack… ini masih pagi. Dan aku masih lelah setelah semalam."

"Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, aku akan tetap melakukan ini sampai kau mengatakannya."

Pitch mendesah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah. "Baiklah, lepaskan bajuku dan akan aku katakan."

"Bagus," ujar Jack sambil melepas kerah Pitch dan mundur sedikit.

"Kau janji kita akan kencan hari ini, ingat?"

"Eh?"

"Hah… makanya, sudah kubilang lupakan saja," lanjut Pitch sambil memasang wajah sedih.

"Tidak! Ah… euh… ya, kita kencan hari ini, ya? Jangan pasang muka itu. Pitch? Maaf…"

"Baiklah." Mungkin diluar dia tampak tidak enak, tetapi dalam hatinya, Pitch sedang bersorak-sorai atas kemenangannya.

Dan Jack merasa mungkin dia harus lebih sering menurut kalau Pitch berkata; "Lupakan saja."

* * *

**Sandy/Pitch:** _Ketika sedang melakukan kau-tahu-apa dan Pitch merasa Sandy terlalu diam._

Banyak hal tidak adil terjadi dan ini adalah salah satunya. Pitch tidak suka menjadi satu-satunya yang bersuara dia atas tempat tidur dan Sandy selalu bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri sehingga tidak perlu bersuara seperti Pitch.

"Sandy… kau… _ah_, tahu aku… suka padamu karena… _oh_, _astaga_… kau tidak… _uh_… banyak bicara. Tapi, _oh_, _ya_, _disitu_… _ah_… ini terlalu canggung… _ah_…"

Si pria pirang tidak menjawab, hanya sedikit tersenyum padanya dan memandangnya seakan berkata; "Tentu saja, Pitch. Aku akan bicara, kalau itu maumu. Tapi cari sendiri cara untuk membuatku bicara, ya?"

Pitch memandang Sandy kesal (tapi sedikit susah karena bahkan wajahnya menghianatinya). "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk bilang bahwa aku lebih senang melakukan ini dengan Jack atau Aster, oh, bahkan North karena mereka bisa membuatku berteriak lebih keras dari ini. Hanya dengan berbicara."

Mata Sandy langsung berkilat. Dan ketika Sandy membalikkan tubuh Pitch dan menahan kepalanya ke bantal, sang Nightmare King tahu dia baru saja menekan tombol yang benar. "Katakan hal itu lagi, Boogeyman, dan aku _tidak akan segan-segan_ membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan _dan_ bicara selama sebulan."

Dan Pitch berteriak keras (bukan karena sakit) semalaman dengan Sandy mengancamnya dengan suaranya yang rendah dan menggoda bagaikan cokelat cair yang panas.

Tentu saja pagi hari datang dan Sandy hanya bisa mengutuk tentang bagaimana mudahnya dia untuk jatuh ke dalam jebakan Pitch yang sekarang sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya walaupun dengan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya dan tenggorokan yang agak perih karena semalaman berteriak.

* * *

**Bunny/Pitch:** _Ketika Bunny lebih memilih Paskah yang masih tiga minggu lagi ketimbang menemani Pitch, yang sedang bosan setengah mati, dan pada akhirnya malah menyuruh Pitch (yang frustrasi karena 'kebutuhannya' belum terpenuhi) untuk mencoba cokelat Paskah terbarunya._

"Bagaimana, _mate_?" tanya Bunny sambil terus mengecat telur di tangannya.

"Belum kumakan," jawab Pitch kesal sambil tetap memainkan cokelat telur di tangannya.

Bunny memandang Pitch dengan mata hijaunya. "Ayolah, aku tidak akan tahu rasanya enak atau tidak kalau kau tidak memakannya."

Pitch mengerlingkan matanya. "Baiklah, akan kumakan, Peter Rabbit," desah Pitch sambil membuka bungkusan cokelat berbetuk telur itu. Lidahnya bergerak menjilati cokelat di tangannya, lalu dia masukan makanan itu nyaris sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya dan mengeluarkannya lagi beberapa kali, lalu dia gigiti sedikit, lalu kembali ke menjilati, dan begitu seterusnya.

Bunny hanya bisa menatap sambil terpaku di tempatnya.

"Hmm…" Pitch mendesah pelan dan panjang. Ketika lapisan cokelat sudah agak tipis, dia memasukan cokelat itu ke dalam mutlunya yang tiba-tiba menggigit keras-keras makanan itu sampai krim (yang sudah agak mencair karena panas) yang mengisi cokelat itu tumpah dari mulutnya. "Hm… rasanya enak. Kau isi dengan krim, Aster? Oh, itu pintar sekali," ujar Pitch sambil menjilati bibirnya yang dilapisi oleh krim dan sesekali menyeka dagunya dengan jari dan menghisap dan menjilat jarinya yang berkrim.

"Pitch."

"Ya, Aster?"

Tanpa memberi aba-aba, Bunny langsung melompat dan menerkam Pitch sampai mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dengan sebuah teriakan kaget dari Pitch.

Semuanya, bagi Bunny, seperti film hitam putih yang rusak dari situ.

Dia tidak terlalu ingat apa yang terjadi pada pagi hari ketika dia terbangun. Tapi, dia setidaknya cukup waspada mengenai apa yang terjadi begitu dia melihat Pitch yang tersenyum malas di sampingnya dengan tubuh tidak berpakaian yang dipenuhi oleh bekas-bekas cakaran. "Selamat pagi, Aster sayang," ucap Pitch sambil mengelus telinga Bunny.

Dan Bunny menyadari satu hal. "Oh, _crikey_! Paskah tinggal tiga minggu kurang dua hari lagi dan aku masih punya lima juta telur yang belum kuwarnai!"

Pitch tidak protes mendengar bahwa hal pertama yang Bunny pikirkan ketika bangun adalah Paskah. Tidak, dia tidak protes sama sekali.

Bagaimana dia bisa protes kalau dia baru saja melewati dua hari melayani Bunny, yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kendali, tanpa istirahat? Daripada protes, lebih baik dia menggunakan waktunya yang berharga untuk tidur dan bersiap untuk sedikit mengganggu North di Santoff Clausen.

* * *

**North/Pitch:** _Ketika North berkata bahwa dia akan membiarkan anak baik untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan anak nakal akan mendapat hukuman dan Pitch merasa sedikit cemburu pada kedua anak (tidak jelas) itu._

"Oh, astaga…" gumam North sambil memijat keningnya dengan wajah khawatir. Banyak anak-anak yang nakal tahun ini dan North tidak tahu dia harus apa. ini baru bulan Maret! Seperempat dari anak-anak dalam daftar harus sudah masuk ke dalam daftar 'Anak Nakal' hanya dalam waktu singkat! "Aku sumpah, aku akan membiarkan anak baik untuk duduk di pangkuanku dan aku akan memukul bokong anak nakal di atas pangkuanku juga!" geramnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya.

"Apa di pangkuanmu?" suara Pitch memecah keheningan yang lansgung terbentuk begitu North behenti mengeluh.

"Euh… duduk dan mendapat hukuman."

"Kau akan membiarkan anak kecil mengambil tempatku?" tanya Pitch dengan wajah kesal.

"Uh… Pitch, sepertinya ada sedikit salah paham disini."

"Seperti?"

"Euh…" North tidak bisa langsung menjawab.

"Jadi kau benar-benar akan membiarkan orang lain selain diriku mengambil pangkuanmu?"

"Tidak."

"Hm?"

"Tidak, Pitch."

"Aku tidak yakin."

North menggeram sedikit dan menarik Pitch sampai sang Nightmare King terduduk di pangkuannya. "Tidak, Pitch. Aku hanya mengatakannya karena aku kesal."

"Oh, ya?"

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu hanya aku yang boleh duduk di pangkuanmu?"

"Kalau itu maumu, maka, ya."

Dengan sebuah seringai tipis, Pitch mencium pipi North. "Oh, North. Malam ini aku akan duduk di pangkuanmu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur.

* * *

**Pitch dan Tooth:** _Ketika Tooth berhasil mendiagnosa penyakit aneh yang diderita Pitch sejak seminggu lalu. Dan menyampaikan hasil diagnosanya yang mengejutkan pada para Guardian yang lain._

"Apa?"

"Iya, Pitch hamil. Dan karena kita tidak mungkin tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab, kurasa kalian berempat menikah saja dengannya," ujar Tooth lagi dengan wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat mendukung pemikirannya sendiri ini. Dia dan para peri kecil langsung ribut bercicit dan terbang berkeliling sambil menebarkan bunga.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menolak, Tooth, tapi bukankah lebih baik kalau kita meminta pendapat Pitch dulu?" Sandy segera menghentikan Tooth.

"Pitch tidak akan suka berkomitmen. Kau ingat ketika dulu dia menolak menjadi Guardian?" tambah North.

"Kita harus bertanya dulu padanya."

"Dia belum tentu mau melakukannya, _mate_."

Sesaat keheningan memenuhi udara.

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan melakukannya," suara Pitch memecah keheningan itu.

"Pitch…"

"Tapi kalau kalian tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan pergi dari sini. Dan tenang saja, aku tidak akan kembali dan meminta tanggung jawab kalian. Aku juga tidak akan mengganggu tugas Guardian lagi. Sungguh," ujarnya dengan suara lirih.

Keempat Guardian seakan meleleh melihatnya. Dan mereka langsung mengerumuni Pitch dan bertanya bagaimana keadaannya, apakah dia mual atau pusing lagi, apa dia ingin makan sesuatu, apa kakinya terasa pegal, dan lain-lain. Setelah dia meyakinkan mereka dia baik-baik saja, mereka langsung bergegas keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mempersiapkan segala macam yang akan mereka butuhkan kalau nanti bayi mereka lahir.

Dan Tooth ditinggal sendirian dengan Pitch. "Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah itu untuk membuat mereka berubah pikiran. Sedikit suara lirih dan mereka menyerah," gumam Pitch sambil mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Oh, mereka bukan berubah pikiran. Mereka sayang padamu, hanya saja mereka tidak yakin kalau kau mau menikah."

Pitch tersenyum pada Tooth. "Ya, kurasa kau benar."

Dia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi sebelum dia benar-benar meninggalkan Tooth, dia masih bisa mendengar sang Peri Gigi berseru; "Kuharap kau memilihku sebagai pendamping mempelai wanita, Pitch~!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

Beuh. Okeh, ini cerita ga tau muncul dari mana, saia udah ngaku itu tadi. Dan saia lupa ngasih tau bahwa saia ngebayangin ceritanya mah pake youngNorth dan Sandy versi dewasa(?). Saia masih belum bisa ngebayangin pake North ama Sandy yang biasa. Maaph. QAQ

Ada yang niat ninggalin ripiu? I'll love you forever~!

Love and fivesome  
Shirasaka Konoe


End file.
